


Lavender's sweet

by hystericalselcouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalselcouth/pseuds/hystericalselcouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anything, I make no profits.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lavender's sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I make no profits.

Severus gazed out into the sunset as the purple and orange Belt of Venus was refracting into the lake. The sweet smell of lavender candles wafted through the air.

“I must have made a mistake”, he thought to himself, “Those are not the candles I thought they were.”

Nonetheless, he allowed himself a moment of weakness as the thick smell of flowers engulfed him on that dark November evening. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply. Soon, he felt a little light-headed and confused as fields of a sunny spring materialised around him. A warmth seemed to linger near his chest. A light, happy scent bobbed near him. A fluid, melodic voice spoke. He couldn’t understand the words, but the voice was familiar and comforting. A wave of orange floated past him, laughter rang in his ears. He could feel the sweet, cold air nip his cheeks and a soft brush of cloth and skin against his arm. He moved to follow, but a crash and a pain in his foot brought him back to his room at Hogwarts.

Breathing heavily and blinking hard, he rubbed his eyes and started to pick up the sheets of unmarked essays that now lay scattered at his feet, still a little dazed as the present came rushing up to him. Before he sat down to correct them, he looked wearily at the candle at put it out after lighting an unscented one.


End file.
